All Play and No Work
by RomanticalGypsy
Summary: Zoe and Wade meet up in town in the middle of the night and Wade says something that gets under Zoe's skin. Can she prove to him that she's not as boring as he thinks she is? CAUTION: ADULT CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK :)


**A/N So I really miss Wade and Zoe's playfulness from the first season and decided to fulfill my heart with this one-shot right here. It does contain adult content so if that's not your thing, then turn away now. However if you do like it, I'd love to hear your comments and feedback! Enjoy :)**

"Well Doc, what brings you out to Town Square at two a.m. on a Friday night?", the familiar male voice seemingly coming out of nowhere made Zoe Hart jump.

She twirled around while flinging a hand over her heart and came face to face with Wade Kinsella. "You scared the hell out of me, Wade", she half shouted before exhaling sharply.

His lips pushed up to one side in an amused expression, and the brunette fell into step beside him. He had just closed down the Rammer Jammer for the night and was on his way home. "Like I asked, what are you doing out here?"

Zoe shrugged. "I don't know, just taking a walk to clear my mind I guess. I couldn't really sleep."

Wade gave her a weird look as he took in her appearance. He was about to make a suggestion about wearing her out to help her sleep, but her attire piqued his interest. "You sleep in that kinda stuff?", he jabbed his thumb in her direction, noting that her hair was perfectly done and that she was done up in one of her frilly city girl outfits, complete with make-up and one of her designer bags dangling from her hand.

"Uhh no. I got up and watched t.v. for a while and then went online. I still couldn't sleep, so I decided maybe some fresh air would help." She paused quickly and checked her watch, then continued rambling on. "Man, I've got to leave in exactly four hours and twenty seven minutes to make it to that convention in Mobile. I'm gonna look like a zombie. And", an arm flung out to the side in obvious disappointment. "Now there'll be no time for me to stop by that doctor supply store. Well unless I don't wanna get any sleep tonight."

Her head snapped to the side when Wade sneered. "What?", she came to a stop and asked.

"I don't know. It just gets me that everything for you is all work and no play. You come to the Rammer Jammer, have one drink, then go home. Other than that, the townfolk only see you at the office. And you're always so serious. You're young. A little bit of fun and spontaneity would do you some good, girl."

Zoe's brown eyes narrowed. She didn't know why Wade was always trying to get under her skin and as much as she tried not to let on that it hurt her feelings a small amount, she just couldn't manage to bite her tongue this time. "Well thanks for your unsolicited advice Dr. Phil, but that's not true. I'm not some stiff, boring person. I'm just...busy", she pulled a shoulder up to her chin and began strolling along the sidewalk again. "But I'll have you know that I do know how to have a good time. And I can party my ass off", she added for good measure.

"Sure you can", the blonde chided in a mocking tone.

Zoe took the few steps to put her face to face with him as anger bubbled up inside of her, and raised her voice as she jabbed his chest with her index finger. "I can be spontaneous Wade Kinsella!"

He tipped his head to the side and pressed his lips together, trying to hold back a smile that didn't go unrecognized by Zoe. "Ugh!", she huffed before warning, "I'll show you", and stormed over to the gazebo settled in the middle of town square, disappearing inside where she set her purse down on a bench.

All the while Wade stood there observing, curiosity gnawing at him. Saying that he was surprised, when he saw Zoe emerge from the pavilion wearing nothing but a black lace bra and panty set, and those impossible high heels she had a knack for wearing a few moments later, was an understatement. She didn't say anything but started to jog and sing a very off-key version of Sweet Home Alabama.

A goofy grin perched itself on Wade's face as he watched the short woman prance around crooning at the top of her lungs. At one point she forgot the words to the song and Wade tipped his head back in laughter. Once he had composed himself, he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips; he'd be damned, the doc definitely was entertaining.

Zoe had just let go like a crackhead in the main section of Bluebell and she had to admit what she was doing was enjoyable. It had been a while since she let loose and feeling this free was thrilling. When she neared the opposite side of the gazebo where Wade was located after coming full circle, she broke out into a tiny fit of giggles and decided to do a cartwheel as her 'grand finale'.

Landing close to the plaid-shirted man on her feet, Zoe gave a bow and requested his opinion. "Well Mr. Kinsella, how did I do?"

Beside the lights from in front of city hall, the moon was left on it's own to illuminate the pretty brunette's half naked form, which made her that much more appealing, making Wade turn away; albeit reluctantly. "You get an A for effort doc, but next time maybe you could do it without the bra on."

"Of course you would say that", she uttered and rolled her eyes, making her way back inside the gazebo to get her clothes. She was halted abruptly by what she heard coming from almost right behind her.

"I was pretty shocked, and as much as I'd like to see you sashaying around in next to nothing, Shula Whitaker might be peering out her front door at the commotion she heard or Dash DeWitt could be looking for some news to put on the Blawker so uhh", he let his gaze rake down Zoe's tight body leisurely one last time, "You might wanna get them clothes back on."

Zoe sensed the tension lingering in the air that seemed to always be present, and with adrenaline still coursing through her veins, she was no where near ready for the night to end yet. It was all the encouragement she needed to turn around and lift herself up on the tips of her toes, and press her lips to Wade's. It took a moment for him to reciprocate, but he kissed her back with just as much fervor, resting a hand on her hip, the other tangling in her hair.

Zoey allowed her fingertips to settle on the hard abs just within her reach. She let out a small moan, giving Wade the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. As he delved into the unforeign territory, she unbuttoned the plaid shirt he was wearing, waiting until the last button at the top was undone before tearing her mouth from his and tugging at the sides of the shirt to push it down his shoulders. "Take it off", she demanded when it got stuck at his elbows.

Wade licked his lips and took a step back. "Now I'd really like to do this, but I don't think this here is the right place".

"Well", Zoe leaned forward and dipped the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Wade's jeans seductively. "A little bit of fun and spontaneity would do you some good", she mocked him with his own words from earlier.

Something similar to a growl rumbled up from Wade's chest and with a few shimmies, his flannel was tumbling to the floor. Zoe caught it swiftly and sauntered a couple of feet away to spread said item out onto the bottom of the building and then proceeded to sit down on it. Looking up with a smirk, she flung her long tresses over her shoulder and crooked her finger at Wade, inviting him to join her.

He complied immediately, climbing over her and placing his legs on each side of her waist. Attaching his lips to hers in a heated caress, he cradled her head in his palm and lowered her down until her back met with the floor. Zoe found his biceps and squeezed them, relishing in their firmness as the pair commenced the onset of getting lost in their passion.

Soon kisses weren't enough for Wade and he dragged his mouth down her neck, his barely there scruff tantalizing her flesh. Zoe's clutch on him became more needy, confirming that she was delighting in his actions. Her taste and scent were hypnotizing, he couldn't get enough of her. His kisses traveled to the curves of her breasts, going back and forth between nipping and sucking. His name tore from her when his teeth encompassed a nipple, her back arching up fiercely, only serving to heighten his arousal.

The denim covering Wade's manhood became suffocating and painful as he swelled within the confines, pushing him towards his next task. He continued his descent down the beauty's body, past her navel, teasing just above the band of her panties with the heat of his moist tongue. Zoe sighed and her fingers threaded into his hair as if every nerve in her body decided to awaken at that very point in time.

Wade placed butterfly kisses on her hipbones while curling his digits into the band of her panties and removing them rather easily with a little help from Zoe. He parted her legs and settled down, trailing his lips up one slim thigh until he was met with his destination. Licking a slow line up her bikini line, Wade slung her calves up so that each stilleto was settled on his back, just under his shoulders.

Realization dawned on Zoe for what he was about to do and she gave her best attempt to defer him while pushing away to no avail; this was just supposed to be a quickie. "W-Wade, maybe we should...", his tongue making the second ascent shut her up briefly. "This isn-", she tried again but her argument turned into a drawn out moan when the tip of his orifice landed on the most sensitive part of her center. On instinct she curled her leg around the back of his neck to hold him in place.

With Wade being so good at doing what he was doing, she grew restless quickly, her thoughts turning hazy. Her hands grabbed for something to hold onto her sanity with as his tongue swirled around her clit in small circles, enhancing her pleasure. As his pace increased, Zoe's breaths became more rapid, and the sounds pouring from her mouth grew more loud and sensuous.

The pleasure built up intensely and when her legs started to quiver, Wade pried her death grip from his locks and linked his fingers with hers, taking his mouth away from her long enough to assure her, "Go ahead sweetheart. Let it go." He then drew the little bud into his mouth and suckled on it so sweetly that it pushed Zoe over the edge. Her whole body tensed up for the shortest second before she was hit with wave after wave of euphoria that left her breathless and weak.

She watched in a daze as Wade leapt up onto his feet and wasted no time shedding his remaining clothes and donning a condom that had been conveniently tucked into a slot in his wallet. It felt like he moved in slow motion to reunite with Zoe, and when he did finally lay back over her, she took his face between her hands and pushed her lips hungrily into his. Once again, their tongues danced passionately while Wade situated himself up on his elbows and positioned himself at her entrance.

He swallowed her blissful cry as he slid into her, suppressing his own groan. Wade paused and momentarily allowed himself to get caught up in her warmth and tightness sheathing him, but a sweat broke out on his forehead and he found himself losing control. Instead of taking his time like he'd intended to do, he withdrew from Zoe and slammed back into her. Her nails dug into his back and she took each one of his thrusts as he continued to drive into her, his kiss growing sloppy. His lips mashed into hers, their teeth clashed together, but the new lovers gladly accepted the ecstasy enveloping them.

It wasn't long before Zoe was lifting her hips to meet his with each stroke, the melody of crickets and bull frogs outside masking the unmistakable slapping sound of skin against skin. Wade's damp hair hung in his face, his chest heaving with every breath. Zoe, still sensitive from before, felt another orgasm rising up and gasped for air. Her head thrashed back and forth as something in her womb tightened almost painfully and then exploded. She bit down onto salty skin of his shoulder while her sex convulsed wildly around him, and she repeated his name over and over again.

After Zoe let go, her frenzy fueled Wade on. He drove into her relentlessly, his hips stuttering as he found his own release. Gradually Wade slowed down to a stop and pulled out, rolling over onto his side. His face broke out into a huge smile at the mess he'd reduced Zoe to. The sight warmed his heart and he took pity on her, dragging the weary woman to him where he could run his fingers through her hair. "Not bad, doc. I think we should make sure this don't stay just a one time thing."

"Actually", Zoe shifted so that she could meet his eyes with hers. "I was thinking that instead of going to that boring convention, I could just go home with you and spend the whole day doing all play and no work."

Wade chuckled and nipped at her collarbone, "I like that idea, Zoe. A whole lot."


End file.
